


Вместе

by Umbridge



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: PG13, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юмичика больше не хочет молчать</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вместе

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ФБ-2012
> 
> Беты: Пухоспинка, Becky Thatcher
> 
>  
> 
> Время действия - после битвы над Каракурой

Голова ужасно кружилась, во рту остался привкус испорченного риса. Юмичике казалось — если он откроет глаза, то случится что-то страшное, но что — понять не мог. Полежав еще немного без движения, он несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул. Сознание начинало возвращаться, кружение прекратилось. Но перед тем как окончательно прийти в себя, Юмичика вспомнил...

И, задохнувшись от ужаса, резко сел. Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд — перед глазами все вертелось. «Зацепись за что-нибудь», — приказал он себе. Ему удалось сосредоточиться на обломке бетонного каркаса, Юмичика точно знал, что это именно обломок каркаса и ничто другое. «Стоп. Чертов шинтен. Я должен взять себя в руки», — приказал Юмичика своему мозгу и глазам. Обломок дрогнул еще раз и замер. Картина обрела четкость. Медленно поворачивая голову, Юмичика огляделся. Вокруг него в руинах лежал фальшивый город. Остовы домов, обожженные скелеты деревьев. Над головой расстилалось ярко-синее небо, в котором все еще шла битва. А рядом… Рядом сидел Иккаку, живой и невредимый. Жар прошел по телу и ударил в лицо. 

— Иккаку, — выдохнул Юмичика и словно подавился именем — горло ужасно болело. Может быть, перед тем как отключиться, он кричал? Сразу стало холодно — дул неприятный промозглый ветер, и захотелось есть.

— А, очнулся, — констатировал Иккаку, не поворачивая головы. Он следил за черными фигурками, которые по-прежнему дрались в небе. — Какого хрена случилось? Мне казалось, что тебя там даже что-то рассмешило, когда ты дрался. Ну так?

Юмичика заморгал. Наконец-то к глазам подступили слезы, но вместе с ними пришел страх — Иккаку узнает, как Юмичика бросился защищать его или мстить за него вопреки законам Одиннадцатого отряда. Хоть бы Кира молчал!

— Все хорошо, Иккаку! Лучше не бывает! — пролепетал Юмичика, понимая, что ему плевать на все, раз Иккаку жив. — Ты... ты... твоя рейацу исчезла.

— А... это... — Иккаку отмахнулся. — Кажется, я вел себя как придурок... Но Иба-сан с капитаном Комамурой появились вовремя. Так что все в порядке. По крайней мере, мне повезло гораздо больше, чем остальным. Что там происходит? Ты упустил отвратительную хрень, пока валялся...

Иккаку снова замолчал, глядя в небо, но Юмичика прекрасно понимал, что затишье обманчиво. Он сидел рядом, прикусив губу, и рассматривал свои руки, сдерживая рвавшиеся из груди рыдания. Вопли. Может, он свихнулся? Ему хотелось броситься Иккаку на шею, и пусть все считают его одержимым, он такой и есть. 

 

Спустя полчаса офицеры четвертого отряда перенесли лейтенантов, и Юмичика снова напрягся — Кира был среди них и мог разболтать. Капитан Унохана прохаживалась между раскрошенных стен, лечила раненых. «Зато Иккаку жив», — со свирепой радостью подумал Юмичика.

Иккаку поднялся, оправил ободранные хакама и направился прямиком к лейтенанту Кире. Юмичика следил за ним, предчувствуя скорую расправу.

Когда Иккаку заговорил с лейтенантом третьего, Юмичика незаметно пересел поближе, чтобы слышать разговор, но до него доносился только гул голосов и отдельные слова — недостойное поведение, истерика, Аясегава. «Настучал», — мрачно решил он. 

Иккаку больше слушал. И когда Кира замолчал, встал на колени и поклонился ему, коснувшись лбом земли. На этот раз Юмичика расслышал ясно: «Спасибо, что спас ему жизнь…»

Кира даже оживился и ответил что-то вроде «Не надо благодарить…»

Юмичика вздохнул — Иккаку поднялся с колен и возвращался к нему.

— Не смей больше никогда так делать — понял?! — рявкнул Иккаку, когда снова сел рядом.

— Как? — пробормотал Юмичика, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. Чтобы тот ни сказал — Юмичика все равно поступил бы так же. Он вспомнил, как в момент, когда рейацу Иккаку исчезла, потерял голову. Что было дальше? Он не знал. Но решил, что в другой раз сделает все, чтобы попасть туда, где окажется Иккаку, и никакой Кира ему не помешает.

— Слушай-ка... — Иккаку хмурился. — Ты вот сейчас мне покиваешь, а сам будешь делать, как тебе в голову взбредет. Я знаю, что так и будет — не считай меня совсем уж дураком.

Он поднял руку, не давая себя прервать.

— Да, я был беспечен... возможно — я мог сегодня умереть из-за этой беспечности, — он вновь вскинул руку, когда Юмичика дернулся, собираясь возразить, и повысил голос. — Но я, черт дери, из ада найду твою душу, если ты только подумаешь мстить кому-то за мою смерть — понял меня?! И устрою тебе ад, где бы ты ни оказался! Ты что считаешь — мне бы легче стало от твоей мести?! Ты, придурок, хоть подумал, где бы ты сейчас был, если бы не Кира?! И что бы я делал?!

— Но я решил, что ты погиб! — возразил Юмичика, не в силах больше скрывать то, что думает на самом деле. — И хотя я помню, что мы не должны мешать друг другу драться, но это все ерунда, я в это не верю. Не могу смотреть, как тебя убивают, и не стану! Можешь презирать меня, если хочешь. — Он замолчал и отвернулся — слезы опять щипали глаза.

— Ты думал?! Думал?! — рявкнул Иккаку. — Если тебя, идиота, потянет поскорее помереть — хотя бы будь уверен, что я уже мертв! А не страдай фигней, то, мать твою, пытаясь похоронить меня заживо, то без разбору мчась на того, кто б тебя в лепешку с удара раскатал!

— Да, это было глупо, — немного отступил Юмичика, но тут же снова ринулся в атаку. — Но меня постоянно мучит мысль, что ты умрешь, что тебя убьют, и что ты хочешь — помереть! Вот и получается так! А мне это все не нужно! И служба твоя, и драки — все это мне до фени! И я нахрен сдохну, если ты сдохнешь, в ту же минуту, ясно?

— Тьфу ты, — сплюнул Иккаку, но больше не кричал, а задумчиво потер лоб — Юмичика украдкой взглянул на него и заметил это движение. — Как со стенкой... давай-ка так — я не собираюсь больше просто так лезть на рожон — мне тут, знаешь ли, тоже мозги прочистило... а ты прекращаешь думать о моей смерти... вот же идиот, все-таки... вмазать бы тебе по-хорошему за такое... думает он, что я помру...

— Ладно, — согласился Юмичика. Он хоть и злился, но тут же поверил Иккаку. — Значит, ты будешь осторожней? И больше не мечтаешь отдать жизнь за капитана Зараки?

— Мечтаю пожить подольше да подраться получше, — ухмыльнулся тот, потом крякнул и все-таки отвесил Юмичике оплеуху. — Еще одно слово о моей смерти — и отправишься валяться в лазарет.

Юмичика тряхнул головой, затем поймал руку Иккаку и быстро прижал к губам. 

— Пусть, — прошептал он. Иккаку молчал, но руки не отдернул. Юмичика поднял глаза — друг смотрел на него, и казалось, наконец, понял.


End file.
